Modern Warfare 2
by Rawr. xD
Summary: My first story it Continues story of Modern Warfare 2... spoilers I guess, but to even really get it you should play the game... I mean really it's been out pretty much for like almost a year... I think.. November so like half a year.
1. Chapter 1

Ghost moaned as he pulled himself from the ground and the sergeants body. He couldn't belive that he had made it through Shepard trying to roast marsh mellows with him and Roach.

"Wait, Roach!", he thought. He scrambled toward his comrade, while trying to ignore the shape pain going through his side. "Ah, hell"! Ghost yelled out loud as he studied Roach's face, moving down his body to his bullet wound. He had lost a lot of blood and Ghost wasn't even sure that that was the worst of it, taking in all of Roach's terrible burns.

Roach had definitely gotten the worst of it from The General, due to the facts that he had most likely gotten the most of the Gasoline poured on him instead of Ghost, who Shepards men had thought immediately died when shot. Luckily for him Shepard wasn't that great of a shot in his older age and had most likely just hit the muscle in his upper chest, missing all vital organs.

He wasn't so sure about Roach who had a gaping hole in his side, near his stomach. He checked to see if his friend had any pulse at all. Nothing. Ghost then knew he had to try to preform CPR on the sergeant as he refused to sit sit there and know that he might have had the chance to save him.

Ghost tried, and tried as the minutes were ticking bye, he knew it was most likely to late for his friend now. Giving a final pound on Roach's chest in defeat. Laying his head next to his friend, praying for both Roach and himself, he heard the sergeant wheeze a small and wimpy breath. Ghost looked up in surprise as he could hear the strained breathing of Roach becoming steadier and steadier. Ghost watched as the Sergeant's eyelids began to flicker, until finally he opened his eyes.

"Hey Ghost, waz' up" Roach slurred in a mix of words.

"Did you just try to scare the shit out of me?" Shouted Ghost, getting a very confused look from Roach. "Okay, how much do you remember?"Ghost inquired, knowing that Roach was confused and most likely either the smoke has gotten to him or he had hit his head while being tossed around by Shepared's men.

"Not much man, all I really remember is that we got the files from Makarovs computer, and I remember..." Roach paused as he tried to remember the days events, then it hit all came rushing back to him. "Crap, Shepard betrayed us... where's Captain MacTavish? Or Price?"

"Bloody hell, I' v been so focused on trying to save you I forgot, Quick give me your radio." Roach cringed as he reached for his radio and handed it off to Ghost. " Soap!" Ghost called into the radio, not receiving an answer handed it back to Roach.

Roach decided to go with calling the Captain by the name that Roach had been calling him all of the time he had known him "Captain MacTavish! Captain Price, we're alive and need help!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Soap layed on the cot, looking up toward the ceiling. He knew there was nothing to be done about Roach and Ghost, but he couldn't help but dwell on it, there wasn't anything else to do anyway. He and Price were now wanted men for killing the general. They couldn't even go to search for the lost bodies of their friends , for risk of being killed, or worse, captured...

He then Heard a crackle that sounded like it was coming from the radio "Soap!" he heard, he knew he must be hearing things. Then minutes later he heard "Captain MacTavish! Captain Price, we're alive and need help!", Soap knew he had to be hearing things. Roach and ghost were dead after all it couldn't be them.

Soap decided that he needed to take a walk to try to clear his thoughts. On his way out the door he just about ran strait into Captain Price coming in from outside.

"Its all clear out there", he said leaning his M21 EBR on the wall of the small room. "Oh before I forget, who was on the radio Soap?"

"The radio, sir?" MacTavish said eyes widening

"Yes Soap the radio, did you not heard it?" Price said while scrunching his eyebrows. Now knowing that it was not him hallucinating Soap lunged for the radio.

"ROACH! GHOST! Do you copy!" He basically screamed into the radio, as Price gave him a confused look.

The radio crackled for a moment before he heard Ghost reply "Captain! Its bloody good to heard from you sir!"

A smile spread across the Captain's faces, their friends were alive. "Are you two still at the Estate?"

"Yeah, We made it up to the house, but Roach is in pretty bad shape. He lost a lot of blood..."

The smile left Soaps face and became filled with concern "How bad is he?"

"I managed to get him up the hill to the house but immediately after we got inside he passed out again. Hes a fighter, but I can't say I know if hes going to make it"

Soap turned away from Price, hoping, praying for his young sergeant. The tall brown haired blue eyed man had always been one of his and Ghosts favorites, by being one of the easier men to get along with that would put up with all of their crap, and by having extraordinary skill in just about everything. He had even grown on Soap enough that he considered them friends, but he also looked after him like a younger brother. They had saved each others lives many times too. He couldn't help but worry. As if reading him mind Price put a hand on his shoulder and said "Don't worry to much Soap, if he has lasted through the Task Force 141 this long then he should be able to make it through this."

Soap ran a hand through his short hair. "We've got to go save them, they cant make it there on their own."

"I don't know if that's the best Idea. Have you checked the wanted list lately? We're the two most wanted men it the world! We're above Makarov, for chirsts sake!"

Now Soap was stating to get mad "I know, I know! But we can't leave our men behind they might be our only allies besides Nikaloi!" Soap said as he covered his face with his hands and sat on the small cot.

Price put a hand on his friends shoulder "We'll get them soap, don't worry"


	3. Chapter 3

Roach was in pain, a lot of pain. Roach then heard foot steps coming into the room, as he tried to sit up he heard the footsteps quicken, but then as the pain spread through out his body once again he passed out.

Roach could hear someone mumbling to them selves. He opened his eyes to see the familiar face of Ghost with his mask on. He was about to sit up but then he felt powerful hands on him pushing him back down. "No don't try to sit up, it might reopen the wound"

Roach focused his eyes to met ghosts and he could see them filled with worry, "Damn, how long have I been out?"

"Two days give or take, but you've woken up a couple times but just passed out again when you trying to sit up."

Roach grunted in both pain and understanding.

"Here drink this" said Ghost, handing him a small glass of water, "I found some food too but it doesn't look to appetizing," Ghost put a spoon full of something Roach couldn't determine what it was. Ghost must have noticed the face Roach made, trying to figure it out and Replied with a smile and "Hey, you eat what you can get out here, it was good enough for Makarov's men to eat, I say its safe enough."

The two men sat in silence until the radio gave a loud crackle then the could make out Captain MacTavish sarcastically saying "Well boys looks like its clear enough out there that me and Price have come too the decision that we can come save your asses"

A huge grin spread across Roach's face, but ghost didn't look too surprised, when roach gave him a confused look about it ghost simply replied, "We've been debating this for the last day"

Roach diverted his gaze, he had been out for awhile and had missed a lot, he wondered what the date was anyway, "ghost how long we're we out after you know?"

Ghost immediately knew what he was talking about, Shepard shooting them both and trying to burn away the evidence. "Its been five days in all Roach.."

Roach's voice was barely more than a whisper "Well is he still, you know...alive?"

Ghost let out a sigh "No Roach, hes dead, killed by our Captain too."

"Oh" Roach was happy with that response, but as he began to think more about it he realized that it was not exactly the best thing, Captain MacTavish had killed the general, and that would most likely not go unanswered by Sheppard's men.

The brief silence was broken by Captain MacTavish asking "Ghost?" having no response to come in yet.

Ghost picked up the small radio "yeah we heard ya' Captain,"

The "we" had gotten Soap's attention "We? Is he up?"

Ghost then handed the device to Roach so that he could talk "Yes, sir, I'd been up for a few minutes before you told us about you saving our butts," he said a smile spreading across his face.

"God Roach, you gave us all quite a scare there. How ya' felling?"

Roach decided to go with the truth, "Well I definitely have felt better, pretty sore all over, and Ghost wont let me even sit up. Hes acting like a worried mother." Roach said jokingly

The captain responded with a laugh "well he should be,"But once again got serious "Roach, if Sheppard aimed even a few centimeters to the right, according to Ghost, you would be dead for sure by now."

Roach looked over to the lieutenant who gave a shrug, as if to say "No big deal."

"Roach, Ghost we're going to leave once it gets dark, Nikoloi will be flying us to the estate, we'll most likely get there in the early morning." Trying to add some humor to the conversation once again, he added "So if you see someone fly in, in a helicopter, don't shoot"

"okay, we'll try not too" Roach responded with a weak laugh that ended up with him moaning and clutching his bandaged side. As worry once again filled ghost's face and he shoved another bite of food into his mouth.


	4. Chapter 4

Soaps face was filled with just as much joy as worry. The happiness for being able to finally regroup with his comrades, but worry for his young sergeants safety and health. He also knew the trip that they would be making at dusk was a highly dangerous one, he knew all of this, but refused to just sit around waiting for a radio call to say weather or not Roach was either up and on his feet once again or dead..

Priced looked up from preparing his supplies and seeing Soaps face, sighed, "Soap they're going to be fine, I know how much you care for Ghost and especially Roach," Price looked up to see that his words hadn't made much of a difference so he truthfully added "I can say hes grown on me too, the little bugger." Making Soap's mouth turn up a little at the ends. "And Heck, his names Roach for petes sake! You know Roach's, they're hard to kill!"

This said made Soap brake out laughing, it was true, Roach had had many close calls, maybe not as close as this one, but still all the same, close calls. Thinking of the close calls made the captain smile even more as he remembered his and Roach's first mission, up in the mountains trying to retrieve the ACS module from a Russian Air base, Roach had very nearly fallen off the mountain, when he had hit soft ice and slid almost all the way down the cliff side the were jumping to. "Yes,yes he is very hard to kill sir." He replied grinning

The two Captains resumed packing and spent most of that day doing that. As it got later and later all of the men met outside for a brief meeting. "So Nikoloi you will take us fly us in once dusk falls I understand that this is a rural area, so I doubt that anyone will be around and Ghost reported no one else being there that he could see when he scanned the perimeter." stated Captain Price.

"Yes sir" Nikoloi responded in his heavy Russian accent.

"So sir approximately, what time with we be arriving?" asked The other captain, blowing the smoke from his cigar as he threw it on the ground and put it out.

"We will most likely be arriving at about 0430 hours, Soap, Okay everyone clear on the plan now?"Replied Price

Soap spoke up once again and running a hand through his short Mohawk styled hair asked, "What if we are compromised, sir? I doubt that we could take Shepherd's men again without the stealth we had last time. If they spot us first and fire we most likely don't have a cha-"

Price cut him off by putting a hand on his broad shoulder wasn't until now he realized he had been talking faster and faster. "Soap, get a hold of yourself I know your worried about this trip, I am too, and I also know how worried you are about Roach, we'll make it there in the morning, now, get your ass on the heli!"

Soap stood for a second, it had been a while since he had last had to take orders from anyone, but the man that betrayed them and started this whole mess. He decided to ignore that part and grabbed his bag as he ran off to the helicopter.

"I have a visual on the Estate" Nikoloi Shouted to the Captains, shouting making his thick accent even harder to understand. Soap not understanding looked to Price for help and followed his hand as he pointed down to a big house with a green house in the back. He also saw a large area to the back, he guessed that that was we're they we're due to land. Then he shifted his gaze to the side a bit and saw a large burnt patch of grass, his stomach flipped, he knew that Shepard had tried to burn away all evidence of Ghost and Roach.

Price was also starring at the burnt patch of grass _"Damn..." _Soap heard him whisper, but did not reply, as he was also shocked to see it was true what Shepard had done.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it took so long and this is really only half a chapter- again sorry. I've had a lot going on (School, got my horse back :), and I got my xbox fixed, but now my sister got in trouble and got it taken away...again...)But yeah sorry again, but its almost summer Idk if that's a good or bad thing for the story... Cause now I have to start working horses more and being out at the barn like everyday... So yeah sorry, but I'm still gonna try :)**

_When I was editing I wrote removered, What kinda word is that?_ I was most likely tired...

Soap was happy to once again be on the ground, he couldn't believe that they had made it without attracting any unnecessary attention. Ghost was siting on a large porch outside, smoking a cigar out in the early morning light. Once ghost saw the captains he immediately put out his cigar and walked to greet his friends Soap noticed he was cringing a bit, due to the fact that he also did get shot, just not as bad as Roach. Once he got close enough Soap put a hand on his shoulder and while smiling said "Its great to see you ghost, how are you feeling."

Ghost Cringed and Soap removed his hand looking sorry, laughingly said "Oh I think I've felt better before" placing his hand over the wound in his chest.

"So hows the Kid?" Soap tried to peer around the lieutenant into the house, but couldn't make anything out from the distant house.

Ghost followed has gaze up toward the Great house "Oh he's sleeping again, finally got him to eat something after we talked yesterday, but he still doesn't have enough energy to do much and I'm still worried that he might reopen his wound again."

"Wait, again?"

"Yeah the pour kid. It opened it up again while he was trying to get comfortable again after he ate."

Soap cringed at this knowing that that really would have had to hurt. "How'd he take it?"

"He passed out."

Soap gave a brief chuckle to this as he started walking in toward the house. Once they reached the house Ghost grabed his shoulder, "Sir I just want you to remember all tat hes been through so he doesn't look so good."

Soap shook him off as he continued walking into the house. When the reached the pour Sargent Soap remembered Ghost's warning, Roach did look bad. Soap was used to seeing Roach a little bloody and bruised from battle, but never before like this. Soap let out a sigh as he wounded how he could let this happen to the poor Sargent.

A heavily accented "Wow" came from a few steps behind Soap, it was Nikolai, speaking up for the first time since they had gotten there. All Soap could do was stand and gawk at the very lively man who was always by his side since he joined the task force 141 now laying unconscious and bloody on the floor of an enemy house.

Roach's hair had been burnt, he hadn't had very long hair in he first place, but now almost all of it was gone. Soap pulled a chair into the room from the near by dining room. He sat staring at the young man until price finally spoke up. "So when do you think he will be well enough to fight again?"

This for some reason sparked anger in Soap, as he jumped to his feet. "Price! He just got shot and burned by the general how long do you think it will take, and why do you think that we're going to go fight immediately?"

"Well if he is any good of a solider he probably at least should have been awake by-" Price never got to finish his sentence, he blacked out immediately after Soap's fist made contact his his face. Price's body made a loud thud on the wood floor as blood gushed from his nose.

Ghost sighed, "I'll get the first aid kit" as he walked away.

Yeah so the next 2 chapters are gonna be like all awkward turtle and stuff... so yeah be warned And Do not listen to milkshake when you read them!... It might turn out bad for your mind... xD all I can say!


	6. Chapter 6 the dress?

Yeah Sorry I know... _Short Chapter_...

Nikolai had no idea what to do, he had seen the captains get pissy at each other, but never have they hurt each other. He decided to go with the back out of the room quietly and go smoke a cigar tactic. As he was leaving the room though he heard Ghost come running down the stairs.

"Soap, Soap! Look what I found Pain Meds! -I think at least... But more importantly look what I found In Makarov's closet!" Ghost yelled as he continued running down the stairs into the living room.

Soap looked up to see Ghost holding a bottle of pills, but after he looked at that he looked down to see ghost holding a black and red, very short dress in front of himself turning beat red with laughter.

"Uh... Ghost? Did Makarov have a girlfriend of any kind?" Said a very confused looking Soap.

Ghost let out another giggle "No" Ghost now looked like he was either going to choke and die, or crap his pants from trying to hold in the laughter. "Not that we have on our information records Captain." This was the end of it for Ghost he had to laugh. He fell onto the stairs dropping the dress and laying back clutching the wound in his chest.

Nikolai had heard it all and he walked in, Soaps mouth was completely open staring at the dress, Ghost was slidding down the stairs, Price was still out cold and Roach's eyes were trying to find who to focus on, most likely being awoke by the loud 'thump' Ghost made as he slid.

Soap quickly turned to Nikolai and shut his mouth, looking happy to have something to change the subject with he said loudly to be able to be heard over ghost's excessive giggles. "Hey, Nikolai, someone to read the meds bottle! Ghost give Nikolai the pills." Ghost put a hand over his face and handed over the drugs.

"Oh I don't know captain the label is pretty warn out, I cant see many of the words, I can tell that they are either pain meds or sleeping pills." Nikolai said, while being interrupted by laughter many times.

"Well we'll just have to find out ourselves." Soap said. "Roach open up." The captains mouth was a tight line as he leaned toward the Sargent.

Roach opened his mouth slowly, he knew either way the drugs would most likely help.

Yeah I know Price was unmentioned for like this whole time sorry if any of you are big Price fans (?)

The next Chapter is gonna be weird... all I can say... Yes and the dress... BLAME IT ON LightYouAPie ! ITS ALL HER FAULT! Wahahaha that's when I say stuff to give her nightmares xD! So that's when she comes and slaps me or offers to let me come shooting with her... _To me that's one of the scariest things in the world.._ O_o


	7. Chapter 7 the dream

*Evil laughter* Haha sorry if you don't like this chapter My friend (LightYouAPie) and I had to go find her a dress for graduation...so yeah we saw a camo one and she made a price and soap joke about it so thats how the dress came into play ... yeah sorry Roach.. Oh yeah and I wrote this out on my phone (I LOVE my new phone!) on a trip to the coast and then when I got home at like 1 in the morning so yeah...

* * *

None Of then have ever seen a man look like he was in so much pain. Let alone, their Sargent. They had seen him shot; beaten, nearly fall of a cliff, fall off a roof - and once very drunk( lets just blame Meat for this one). But never had the look been as bad as it was now on Roach's face.

"I wonder 'vat hes thinking about."

"I really doubt we want to know Nikolai, I really don't think so." Soap replied.

The three men locked eyes,were all filled with both wonder and fear of knowing, but they didn't have to say it: They wanted to know. But how? They didn't even know what they gave him. Nothing right now was clear. Why did Soap hit price? How were Roach and Ghost able to still be alive? And why did no one come after them yet? Did they figure soap and price dead too? Or was the army just regrouping and plotting revenge for the death of the General? And more importantly, why was there a dress in Makarov's closet? No one could tell any of this..

* * *

Roach looked around himself, for some light, until he found it off to his right. He began to walk forward - towards it, but when he saw a glint of blue he stopped in his tracks. It was the corner of a shiny blue dress peeking out from the around the hallway. It had been a while since the last time he had seen a woman, let alone one dressed up like how the bottom corner of the dress looked. Roach leaned forward to try and see and once he realized that he couldn't lean forward much more he took a few quiet steps forward. After about three steps, Roach saw a very muscular hairy leg pop out. Roach backed out of the hallway quickly and quietly. He had just made it to the dark room again when suddenly all of the lights in the massive room flicked on. He spun around in a circle looking for anyone else. He turned until he found a great stage where the lights began to dim and music began to play.

The red curtains around the stage slowly began to open as the person he saw in the dress earlier ran out on stage, but it wasn't just anyone.. It was his Captain... Captain John "Soap" MacTavish.. Roach jumped back onto a nearby chair, tripping over it and falling to the ground in panic. Soap began to come closer and Roach scooted back more and more constantly, hitting his head on tables and chairs. It was only then that he realized that he was also wearing a dress. It was a short Shiny deep blue dress. He screamed.

* * *

Soap was in the kitchen looking for food when he heard it. It was Roach. He had heard him scream many times before, while on the snowy Russian cliffs, and when his throat was almost sliced open by a militia man in South America's Favela... but this scream was worse then that.

Soap dropped the box of cereal he had found and rushed into the living room. He made it into the room the same time as Nikolai and Ghost – both coming down the stairs. The scream had even woken up Price.

"'Bout time the ol' fart woke up" thought soap. "What do you think made him scream?"

Everyone Shook their heads in response and all replied I don't know...

* * *

Roach heard many replies of I don't knows in the distance to his captain's question. Roach tried to get up but he kept slipping and tripping. He could now see that his captain was being joined by fellow task force members all of witch were also wearing dresses.

He then ran into a pair of long hairy legs.. Roach looked up into the eyes of Vladimir Makarov, the man he had been sent to kill.

"Why hello there little child" Makarov said.

Roach, not responding backed off as Vladimir was joined by someone who looked like they were trying to be Captain America in a red white and blue fluffy tutu-dress. Roach recognized this man, he had been the new recruit for the task force, but he had been killed in a Russian airport. His name was Allen - Joseph Allen. He barely even noticed Roach as he and Makarov began to do the Can-Can. Roach spun around quickly and looked for somewhere to get away for this.

"That's right you run away." He heard from Makarov in the distance.

* * *

"Captain! I need help holding him down" Yelled Ghost.

"Nikolai help him!" replied Soap from the kitchen wetting a rag for Roach's forehead that had broken out in a horrible sweat. Soap herd footsteps running and the floor boards creak as Nikolai rushed to help Ghost restrain Roach. Roach had been squirming and struggling just a short time after they heard him yell out in pain. He had been thrashing around so much Ghost had been worried about his wound opening again. Price of course was no help at all, most likely to pissed about being punched to offer any assistance to soap and the others.

Soap rushed to the room that Roach was in with the wet rag and placed it on roach's forehead and held it there, also holding his head down, as Roach let out another Scream.

* * *

As he was searching to get out Roach finally saw something more scaring then Soap and Makarov...Price. He screamed.

Price had to be the hairiest man Roach had ever seen, and in a short to-tight black dress it was even worse. Roach kicked himself off of the ground and started running from them all until he came across a solider and his Sargent. They were both sitting on chairs, both in dresses..

"Ramirez! Rub my feet! And while your at it get me some punch!" Barked the Sargent.

The Solider looked like he was in disbelief, He managed to stutter out "W-w-w-WHAT?" until the other gave him a no nonsense look. "Yes Sargent Foley" and the solider hung his head low and walked to a bowl of red punch.

"Oh Soapiness!" Roach heard called behind him, it was Price again. Roach turned and shivered at the look Price gave soap. He turned and screamed. Pulling on his short hair. That's when he saw him. It was General Shepard.

* * *

Roach suddenly Sat up, And Yelled "Noooooo!" Ghost, Soap and Nikolai pulled the panting man back down. Once Roach's head was back on the ground he met eyes with his captain. He panicked again and tried to struggle away again.

"Roach! Get a hold of yourself!" yelled Captain MacTavish "Whats wrong with you?"

He got no reply from Roach other then being starred at with large frightened blue eyes.

"Roach, I'll ask you again. Whats wrong?"

Roach took a second to catch his breath and stuttered out "D-d-d-dress, Captain, M-m-makarov. S-s-sorry."

Roach looked on the verge of a panic attack, and was. "It's okay now Roach it was a dream, your at the estate with Ghost, Nikolai and I. Oh and Price too" Said soap looking off to the corner in witch Price was sulking.

Roach jumped again and looked to Price, who thankfully was in his normal clothes. Price looked up at him nodded and looked down once again quietly.

Roach calmed down once he realized that everyone was in their normal clothes- with pants, except for once he saw MacTavish in a kilt or whatever for some weird Scottish holiday, but now he was in pants. That's all that mattered to Roach at the moment. "Pants" Roach mumbled dreamily as he reached out to Soap's pants and slowly began petting them.

"Huh? Uhh yeah Roach, pants." Replied Soap to Roach as he leaned over to ghost and Nikolai and whispered, "Go find out what was on that label, now."

Ghost and Nikolai both responded "Yes, Sir!" as They began to run up the stairs with the bottle of pills.

"Oh, Ghost?"

Ghost stopped and Soap motioned for him to come closer once he came close enough to whisper to him. Soap whispered, motioning to Price now, "If you want, with what those did to Roach it might make him a little friendlier."

Ghost laughed as he walked up the stairs, shaking his head. Roach looked up to Captain MacTavish with a smile.

"What? I wasn't Kiddin' about that roach." But Roach could see a smile spread across the mans face as they began to laugh, as Price glared at them once again.

* * *

HaHa Roach can never see a dress again. Poor him. maybe by reviewing it will make him feel better xD


	8. Chapter 8 the talk

**I took forever, yeah I know.**

* * *

"Roach, I need to know what happened," said soap after blowing smoke from his large cigar.

What do You mean Captain?" asked Roach from his seat, across the porch, far out of reach from his Captains smoke.

"I mean, that nightmare? Or whatever the 'ell it was a couple days ago? I mean really it sounded like someone was murdering you! I made everyone agree to giving you a couple days to get over it, OK? But now I can tell your still NOT over it yet." Soap paused for a moment and changed his tone of voice to a mumble. " I thought you were dying Roach. We all did.."

Roach gazed away from his Captain" I don't know, it's pretty bad.. you'll probably just laugh.."

"Roach, I need to know what happened, and if not as a Sargent to a captain, then as a friend.. I don't know if I could really even trust you with a gun at the moment with how jumpy you are.."

Roach Shifted uncomfortably in his chair and looked down at his feet then back at his captain. "Well how I reacted to the dress that ghost found, you know that it involves that right? Roach laughed nervously.

The Captain grunted then laughed off, "Well, yeah Roach I kinda figured from the dress and you petting my fuckin' pants."

"Um.. Well." Roach looked off into the sunrise. "I-I saw you in a dress.."

Soap raised an eyebrow at this and motioned for him to continue his story.

"It actually wasn't just you, it was everyone, live or dead it didn't matter i saw them all..Price,You, Ghost, Meat, Royce, Allen...Makarov...Shepard..." Roach wasn't sure he could take it anymore, he was beginning to relive the whole thing again, being chased by soap, the cancan by Allen and Makarov...Price.. It was becoming to real again.

"Shepard?"

Roach nodded his head

Soap then trying his best to cheer up the younger solider Laughed out, "Wow, that must have been bad, especially with how hairy Price is.."

Roach groaned, it had been bad.

"Soooo, what was the thing that made you wake up?"

"Well, it was 2 things... One being Shepard, that must have been one scream, but there was a bigger reason why I woke up.."

"And what was that?"

"It was Price."

"What did he remind you of big foot or something and scare the crap outta ya'?" Soap teased

"Um, no, Price, he called to you like a...like a.." Roach clasped his lips together, he couldn't say it.

Soap leaned forward, "He called to me like a what Roach?"

"He called to you like, well, a.." What was a good word to use here? He didn't want to say it, but he had too." ..Like a lover, Sir."

Soap's jaw dropped, as his still burning cigar fell from his hand.

Roach turned his face, it felling much warmer than normal.

Soap sat there with his mouth open not saying a word until a fly flew into his mouth, sending him into a coughing fit once it was done and he was holding his hand over his chest, Roach turned and asked "Captain..?"

* * *

**Yeah I'm sorry, but I have no time for this anymore and just don't feel like writing anymore... I'm still on here to read stories.. But I'm just not into writing anymore and with school being out I have no excuse to be using the computer to type stuff up with and I don't have any real word thing anymore( haven't had it for a while) I have word pad and my computer is from 1998 and it hates the word Pad thingy and quits it all the time so yeah... Anyone wanna use the Chapters I have already or anything? You can it u want just message me or something... sooo... yeah... I have another Chapter But with word and my internet acting up... I don't know if its worth it..**


	9. Quick Update

Sooooo yeah... my friend decided to help me with the story so its gonna end up being a collab between us. Her fanfiction account is LightYouAPie aka the person responsible for the dress idea xD

we'll be posting the collab version on here and continuing with a new chapter. Plus RougeXFirewolf is going to continue it in their own way so check their version out when it comes out as well!

(LightYouAPie: You all get cookies :D)


	10. Insanity

_**Author Note:**_ yeah... so LightYouAPie is gonna be my "assistant" for the story (aka its gonna be a collab between us) from now on...

_**A.N # 2:**_

**RainbowIceburg:** Yeah so meat was found in a cardboard box and we randomly flew him there on a flying unicorn pooping out a rainbow for power, as they neared the estate the magical freaking unicorn bucked him off and went psycho and tried to kill him and so Meat jumped through a window and went all ninja on ghost... (**Lightyouapie:** needless to say he failed and couldn't compete with his masky-awesomness) ... Which resulted in a black eye for Meat. The magical freaking end - oh anywho back to the story!

* * *

Soap stood in the middle of the room, knife twirling in his hand while a sadistic grin filled his face. He was pumped with adrenaline and his Mohawk senses were tingling.

Was he ready for the hardest task ever to cross his path?

Oh yes... he was ready.

"Captain?" Ghost looked up from the newspaper, coffee cup hanging in mid air as Soap slashed the air in front of the fridge. "Did you take some of Makarov's prescribed meds again?"

The lieutenant ducked as soap threw the knife straight into the wall where his head previously was.

"What the bloody fudge nuggets do you THINK you're DOING?"

Soap shrugged his shoulders before unsheathing and even bigger knife from his back pocket.

"Finishing the job." he replied casually. Ghost just stared at him before righting his chair and grabbing the knife wedged in the wood for safety.

If you could see Soap at that moment you'd do the same.

The captain stabbed the air in front of his face before twisting the knife around and slamming the handle through a window.

"Die Damnit!"

He stumbled forward, turning around to charge at the coffee maker. Knife poised at a 90 degree angle he lunged, twisting the weapon inside the machine before taking it out to stab it again.

"What in God's name does he think he's doing?" Price dodged Soap's hand as it readied itself for another stab at the Roast-O-matic (which they had nicknamed ).

"I dunno mate, the only thing I got out of him was 'finishing the job'." Ghost mumbled before ducking again as the coffee pot careened for his face. Price scoffed before leaning back in an unmatching chair.

"What job's that? Making metal confetti to throw at his release from the insane asylum?"

The lieutenant chuckled in agreement.

Soap continued to slash the air, stopping at a rather large flour sack.

"I told you..." he re-sheathed his knife before pulling out a fully loaded G18. He cocked the gun before raising it like a gangster (**A/N**: sideways lol)

"...to DIE ALREADY!"

Soap squealed out a 'battle cry' before dumping the clip into the sack of flour, earning a small 'poof' and a shower of white mist.

"He's totally lost it..." ghost mumbled from the table barricade while price nodded in agreement.

**

* * *

**

**Meanwhile...**

Roach was sitting on the couch in the giant living room, staring at the moose head which was mounted above the fireplace. Next to him Meat was in full concentration as he made it to the second level of "Italian Plumber Princess Rescue".

"I feel pretty... oh so pretty... i feel pretty and witty and-"

"You CAN stop at anytime ya know." Roach snapped, interrupting his comrade's off key singing. Meat scoffed.

"Oh come on... after your dream you KNOW its true." he smirked at the Sargent's growl.

"That you're gay? Yeah kinda figured that."

Meat rolled his eyes as he rescued princess "plumb".

"If anyone's gay here its you. I mean what were you thinking before you fell asleep?"

"Pain Meat... Pain. And you're gonna be in a lot yourself if you don't shut your trap."

Roach stood up and stalked over to the kitchen doorway.

"Oh come on! You were probably thinking about Soap."

* * *

**A/N:** (**Lights**: last one i swear)

**R.I**: so when you think of the whole: 'soap squealed out a battle cry' I want you to think of this: .com/watch?v=_tVZFB8hsA&feature=related

**Lights:** Rate / Review / Fav! If not Soap will use his Mohawk senses to force-feed you bloody fudge nuggets *evil grin*


	11. insanity pt2

feel free to blame me for the wait on this chapter - we went on a road trip to idaho for a few days and my ipod was outta internet so i had no way to upload this~ it's not THAT funny because it really only took like 10 minutes for us to write it e_e ~ last part of soap's spree before they leave the estate for good.

~ and this week will be another longish one for update since rainbow has to take care of her horse so im left alone to get ideas xD  
Done like dinner!  
- **Lightyouapie**

* * *

Soap drug the knife up along the edge of a picture, cutting the face of a younger makarov in half.  
"Just hold still-" he shouted, stabbing another picture frame. "For one go damn second!"  
He whirled at the doorway once he heard a small cough.

Roach walked into the kitchen only to meet a cascade of flour fly down his throat which in turn made him cough.  
"What...the...hell?"  
He wiped the powder off his eyes, opening them to see Soap charging straight at him with a large butcher knife raised straight above his head.  
"Roach! Take cover!"  
The Sargent only had time to blink and take half a breath before Soap had knocked him to the ground, one hand clasped tightly around his mouth.  
"Shh." the captain nodded to a little black dot that had floated onto Roach's shoulder.  
"Fly..."  
Soap raised the knife quickly and Roach just about peed his pants.

Ghost took in what was happening from his spot behind the newspaper barricade. Price sat next to him with a camcorder, recording everything that was happening.  
"You really think this is a good time?" the lieutenant snapped. Price shrugged in return, nodding to the captain as he body-slammed roach into the wood floor.  
Ouchers.  
"You think we outta help him?"  
Price pressed the zoom button before shrugging.  
"You're the almighty ninja." he drew his eyes away from the mini screen to give Ghost a 'helpful' look. "Figure it out."  
The lieutenant growled before rubbing his temples. 15 minutes in an apocalypse with Price being the only other person within a 500 mile radius would give him enough time to strangle the elder... then shove him in a fridge... then light it on fire before pushing it off a cliff-  
"Fly go away..." Ghost swatted at the air which caused the black to spin in a circle.  
Wait... Fly...  
Soap choked on a fly...  
Then he yelled something about killing it...  
Then he went all psycho on the coffee machine...  
The pieces all fit together.  
Ghost leapt to his feet. "Price! Flyswatter! Stat!"  
The captain turned to give Ghost an irritated scowl. "What the hell do I look like? A Fuckin' nurse?"  
He launched the neon green fly-killer at the masked man before retreating to the living room.

-  
Roach was frozen with fear. Soap had finally snapped.  
And who was the unlucky soul who would turn into confetti next?  
Him.  
"Roach. Hold. Still." Soap gestured to the small dot that had floated to the side of the sargent's face. The knife that was falling quickly dove to the side, missing the fly entirely - yet managing to stab part of Roach's hair in the process.  
"whoops." the captain let off a sheepish grin. "missed him again."  
The fly flew in a taunting circle directly in front of Roach's nose. On it's third lap it was smacked out of the air and into an abandoned glass of kool-aid by an annoyed soilder.  
"Damn bug... Interrupted my game." Meat huffed before looking at the two men.  
"Urrr... no questions dude i promise." he pointed a finger slowly to their position before bolting back into the living room.  
"uhh Soap?"  
the captain turned his attention to the other.  
"Can you get offa me?"


End file.
